


Powerful

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Happy Ending, Hugging and Kissing, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Deaths, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Prisoners, Werewolf Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is away at an emissary conference when the alpha pack invades Beacon Hills. Derek and the pack are captured by the alphas. Can Stiles return in time to help free the pack before the alphas carry out their evil plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not canon. The alpha pack is not the same as was shown in the tv series.

Stiles was attending an emissary conference in Chicago. Suddenly, in the middle of one of the workshops, he had a vision. In the vision he saw Derek and the pack fighting a pack of alpha werewolves, then all of them being held prisoner in an old abandoned warehouse.  
Stiles immediately opened a portal and transported himself back to Beacon Hills.

The attack from the alpha pack had been unexpected and swift, and Derek’s pack had been overwhelmed and defeated. Now they were being held as prisoners in an old warehouse. They were chained to the wall as the twelve alphas taunted them.  
“Well, well, what have we here?”, Deucalion said. “The great Derek Hale and his pack at our mercy”. He laughed an evil laugh.  
“And unable to defend themselves”, Ennis added.  
“Yes”, Deucalion said. “And do you know what we are going to do now? We are going to kill you one by one, starting with the betas. Then we will kill you, Derek. As the alpha, you get to watch us kill off your pack members one by one”.  
Derek growled and pulled against the chains that bound him to the wall.  
“You won’t get away with this, Deucalion”, Derek said. “Our friends in other packs will avenge our deaths”.  
Deucalion laughed again.  
“We’ll be long gone by then”, he said. “Looking for other werewolf packs to destroy. Then we will be the only pack left, and we will possess everything”.  
He raised his claws and walked toward the pack.  
“Now I will rip out your throats one by one”, he said.

Stiles stepped out of the portal onto the warehouse floor. Deucalion and the other alphas turned around and stared at him.  
“Well, if it isn’t the little emissary”, Deucalion sneered. “Now the party is complete. I believe that I will kill you first”.

Stiles looked at Deucalion calmly.  
“Just release my friends, Deucalion, and I will let you go in peace”, Stiles said.  
All of the alphas laughed at him. Then they growled and started to move toward him.  
“Let us go in peace?”, Deucalion said. “Don’t be ridiculous. What can a skinny little boy like you do to us?”  
The alphas moved closer, their claws extended toward Stiles.  
Stiles eyes shifted from amber to purple, and his body began to vibrate and glow.  
The alphas suddenly found themselves glued to the floor, unable to move.  
Stiles looked at them.  
Then a small flame started in the center of each of the alphas.  
The flames increased until each alpha was being consumed by fire. They screamed in  
agony until each one was reduced to a pile of ashes. Then Stiles opened a chasm in the  
center of the floor. He sent the ashes into the chasm and down into the molten center of  
the earth. Then he closed the chasm.  
“Never shall you exist again”, he said.  
Then he dissolved the chains and set his own pack free.  
His eyes shifted back from purple to amber, and his body stopped vibrating and glowing.

Stiles and Derek held and kissed each other.  
“Are you alright, baby?”, Stiles asked Derek.  
“Yes, my love”, Derek replied.  
Then they noticed three omegas who were crouched in the corner, trembling and in fear for their lives.  
“Come here”, Stiles said, “and tell us your names”.  
The three omegas came forward and fell at Stiles’ feet.  
“I am Ethan”, said the first one. “This is my twin brother Aiden, and our friend, Brett”.  
The three omegas began to beg for mercy.  
“Please, Great Mage”, they said, “Spare our lives. We didn’t fight your pack. Deucalion made us wait here in the warehouse. We were his slaves”.  
“That’s true, Stiles”, Derek said, “they weren’t involved in our capture”.  
“Then I will spare your lives”, Stiles said. “You are free to go”.  
“Thank you, Great Mage”, the omegas said. They looked at each other.  
“Would you allow us to join your pack, Great Mage?”, Brett asked.  
“You will need to ask our Alpha”, Stiles replied.  
“Please, Great Alpha, may we join your pack?”, the omegas pleaded.  
“You may”, Derek replied, “but only if you swear to be loyal”.  
He looked at them.  
“Will each of you swear to be loyal to me, your Alpha?”, Derek asked.  
“Yes”, each one replied.  
“Will each of you swear to be loyal to your Alpha’s mate, the Great Mage Stiles?”, Derek asked.  
“Yes”, each one replied.  
“Will each of you swear to be loyal to the Hale pack, and all of it’s members?”, Derek asked.  
“Yes”, each one replied.  
“Then I, as Alpha, accept you into the Hale pack”, Derek said. “And you are no longer slaves. Stand up and meet your new pack members”.

Stiles transported all of the pack members back to the pack house. After they all had dinner, they settled Ethan, Aiden, and Brett into one of the bedrooms.

Later that night, after they had made love, Stiles and Derek discussed the alpha pack.  
“They had to be destroyed”, Stiles said. “We could never have lived in peace as long as they were alive. They would have killed us all if they could”.  
“They didn’t know how powerful you are”, Derek replied. “They didn’t know that you are the most powerful mage in the world”.  
Derek kissed Stiles.  
“Thank you for saving us”, he said.  
Stiles kissed Derek.  
“I will always be here to protect you and the pack. And all of our family and friends”, Stiles replied.  
They looked deeply and tenderly into each other’s eyes.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.  
They hugged and kissed and whispered endearments to each other. Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing Stiles as a powerful mage. I believe that the tv series should develop his spark into a mage.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
